Curiosity Kills (Junkers x OC)
by RileyOMalley
Summary: A freelance Overwatch agent was out in the desert lands gathering some intel. A sudden change of plans came with a strange event just a couple miles away. Little did she realize she bit off more than she could chew with her curiosity alone. (The long running development of relationships between two Junkers and one rather quirky woman)
1. Chapter 1: Curiosity Kills - Or Does It?

Dust and dirt fluttered through the brisk morning air, dark and light tresses of hair dancing about the wind all the while. Her brown eyes scanned the landscape before her, having just arrived into the reaches of the desert. The freelance agent had taken at least a week or so getting to this point (going between various modes of transportation...and at times some of those she didn't pay for), for the moment just taking it all in before moving on.

Hopper sipped at her thermos full of hot tea brushing a hand through her long ponytail, snagging out any knots she may have had from previous night's sleep. She's get it brushed out soon enough considering her ponytail was cockeyed in it's own right, but she was one that needed time to wake up first. One prosthetic leg over the other gently rocking her omnic foot, she took in the fresh air and just relaxed.

Once she felt less like the living dead, Hopper freshened herself up and placed everything back into her pack and taking a long stretch. She'd been traveling some time as a freelance agent for intel – essentially the ears and eyes of her employers to update them on anything that seemed peculiar. It could be anything from the smallest details to strange occurrences that had gone on, suspicious actions...perhaps even Talon activity.

From time to time when she was left with her thoughts she'd often reminisce how exactly she'd gotten into such a spot. I mean, it was one thing for her to be taken up by Overwatch agents who practically saved her life – but it was another to be put under work from them. Had they really come together once more after being disbanded for so long? She wasn't really complaining, all things considered...she pretty much dreamed of working with Overwatch since she was a kid. Admiring the greats, cheering on the heroes in all that they did for the world.

She wanted to make that much of an impact too.

It felt only fair after all that she'd take up a job (or jobs) like this so easily – they'd done everything for her apart from not leaving her there to die in the wreckage. They rehabilitated the once performer and had given her new legs. They'd even suped her up with some nice gauntlets, and ear pieces that helped to settle the sensitivity of her hearing. Prior blasts and all that commotion had nearly made her deaf, so she was a little hard of hearing at times.

That was enough reminiscing. She had a job to do after all.

Hopping her way down the rocks she'd settled in and away from the cave, Hopper started her way through the desert landscapes. From recall of information she had to make way through here, stop around Route 66 and potentially start heading towards Dorado if need be. Some activity had been rising in these particular areas, granted they were MILES away from each other but she'd do her best. It was a fairly easy thing for her and the travel was always nice. One of the benefits of taking on these sort of jobs.

It was still a little far out, but she kept her hopes up. Maybe the young woman would find something along the way, perhaps some clues to relay all the while. But boy was her back hurting. Guess she wasn't wrong last night about a rock jabbing into her back. Ah well.

Nonetheless she went along her way, taking in the sights to behold under the blazing sun making it's way across the sky. Her visor scanning each and every bit of land she'd come across, few animal lifeforms, varying degrees of mineral deposits...nothing really out of the ordinary. This was going to be a looooong trip...

 _Hours upon hours had passed._

Back to her trudging pace, Hopper groaned deeply at how boring this all seemed. Not that she didn't LOVE looking at rocks, and one or two lizards...and vast amounts of so much goddamn SAND – she honestly was getting tired of it. Maybe she got turned around somewhere or...maybe she should have invested in a guide when it came to traveling through this damned desolate land. She was bored out of her mind.

She'd taken to listening to music and at times dancing through her travels. Singing various songs. Still, she sighed.

"Goddamn...maybe I should just call it and see if anyone is nearby to pick me up. I really don't want to ask for help but...sweet LORD I CAN'T STAND THIS." Hopper gestured exaggeratedly in frustration, but she'd halted when she noticed something in the distance. Oh!

Going at a quick sprint she headed for a large birth of rocks, gently hopping up on them to take a peek at her new findings. Seems the deserts own illusions had tricked her with heat waves, because she could have sworn there wasn't a road there before. Nor was there a small … truck stop? Was that what it was?

It was hard to tell, considering it looked to be in complete shambles at this point and what lay to rest was...jesus christ did something explode over here? Was there an accident she didn't hear or did this happen hours ago? Hopper was a little worried, hoping whoever had been around here was okay. Last place she'd want to end up near dead or even injured. Yiiiikes.

There did seem to be a few figures that caught her eye. She couldn't quite make them out no matter how much she squinted, other than their general silhouettes. There looked to be at least...three...maybe four figures, three of relatively average size and one that was REALLY large. Seemingly large. She wasn't sure, her eyes were fucking dry.

Still, she watched closely. By the looks of it one of the men was talking-er-gesturing wildly at the other two who seemed not to be bothered, or, ...wait...the other two didn't seem to be doing anything at all. Oh geeze...that didn't look good at all. Her eyes were either tricking her, but hazarding a guess two of the men must have overtaken the others-this was definitely criminal behavior, or assumedly so. Either way she had to be cautious, but it was...it was hard not to keep watching. Hopper waited until it seemed like the other two were making their way out before slipping from the rocks.

She had to check on those men. She hoped it wasn't as bad as it seemed, and at the very least the other two were not so rough with them even if it WAS petty criminals. Considering the mess of the gas tanks...shedidn'twanttoassumetheworst. Shaking that thought from her mind she made her way over quietly, cautiously, keeping an eye and an ear about her.

Once she felt it was clear she dashed over to check on the individuals. Definitely looked like the owners of this establishment who seemed to have been roughed up and knocked out. At the very least they were okay. Thank god...she was sure she was going to come upon a much more grizzly crime scene. Well, at the very least she could move them to the shade so they didn't have potential of heat stroke. Phew.

Dragging the second man over to the first, she'd taken out an extra two bottles of water and left them nearby. Checked their vitals, looked alright. She had to call this in – at the very least she could get them some medical help and they may give word of what happened here or who those other two people were. Thinking back to them, she couldn't help but think of the much larger figure and shivered. She was one who could handle herself just fine, large figures generally didn't scare her nor did criminals...but man...there was something intimidating about that one.

Hopper lifted her wrist to turn her communicator on beginning the relay. "Hey, Hopper here. Still trapsing about the hot and _dry_ desert. Just updating you. Came across an incident at a local stop just near Route 64...I think. I'll key in the coordinates. Looks like criminal activity, possible explosives. Two owners are fine but could use some medical assistance. I'll probably stay with them until someone arri-"

Time seemed to run to a screeching halt. Eyes widened and face felt a chilling brush of cold air. The relay of another voice on her communicator was fuzzy in that instance as brown eyes watched a shining metal hook and chain whizzed past her head. It whipped around blindingly fast and before she could react it seemed to hone in on her, yanking the small woman's form with it back to it's point of origin. Reality set back in like a slap to the face and with a loud yelp she shot through the air.

What in the ever-living fuck was happening?!

Hopper flailed about in a panic feeling as though she'd set off a trap and was going to be flying off into her own demise. It was until she realized her body stopped mid flight and now she felt like she...was swaying? She hadn't opened her eyes yet, squeezed so tight she may as well induce a headache but the rush from flying said otherwise, leaving the agent dizzy. She also didn't realize she'd been gripping tightly to the hook and chain that snatched her from her location, white knuckled in fear of where she was headed. One eye finally opened.

There was a faint sound of someone breathing, rather shallow breaths she heard. Upon opening that eye, Hopper was greeted with a rather large and rotund figure, yet well toned. They were clad in leathers, a harness of sorts that sported a crudely fashioned half tire jutting with spikes and a...sewn black leather pig mask...gas...mask? Just peeking past was stark white hair pulled back into a short ponytail.

Her gut sunk upon realization.

Oh.

 _Oh._

 _Oooohhh nooo..._

There was no question. This was the same figure she'd seen earlier upon snooping in on the commotion she had come by. This was one of the two men that...

The look on her face must have been priceless, struck with sheer anxiety as she clung awkwardly to that hook and chain. Oh sweet fuck. She was screwed. Lest she be stupid and try something...

Tempt the fates.

There was a slight twitch at the side of her mouth, both from nervousness and her faint attempt at trying to play it cool, perhaps...friendly to this stranger. She had no clues to what he was feeling, but last she'd want was to be on his bad side...right?

"M...mm..m-my my...ain't you a ...b.b...big fella...eeheh.." Hopper fumbled a bit, still doing her best to keep hold or else fall on her head. He was rather tall, and not that she was scared to fall, she just...it was still scary okay.

"So...ah...not to disturb ya or nothin' but...y-..y-you think you could let me down?"

It didn't seem like the hog man was going to budge. He was just standing there staring at the woman as she hung desperately from his hook.

The only thing that broke the silence was the sound of someone hobbling over and giggling.

"Well well well, looks like you caught quite the catch eh roadies? Seems like were got a little snoop follow in our trail."

Hopper did her best to try and look around to see the other man, only a few instances before she had to resituate on that uncomfortable her hook.

What she did see was a slightly smaller, more lithe individual, donning a grin about a mile wide and amber eyes that held nothing but mischief. Said eyes roamed about her form in a way that left Hopper feeling exposed…

He leaned in a bit closer to her, a look of cartoonist suspicion with a cocked fiery brow. "Why you sneaking around, Sheila? Awfully strange place for someone like you to be wandering"

Someone like her? What was that supposed to mean?

"Or you're looking to get some cash and thought to trail after us, eh? We ain't so dub to your tricks!"

Hopper just blinked in confusion. Not that she didn't handle criminal activity on her own, she had no clue who these two men even were - save for incredibly eccentric.

"To be quite honest with you in really not looking for trouble. I was just curious is all and…"

Before finishing her sentence there was a loud burst of static - oh shot, her communicator! Shed literally spaced she was relaying info back to HQ.

"Hopper! Come in agent Hopper! Are you alright? We heard a scream during your transmission. Is everything ok-"

It was cut off suddenly by a massive hand going around her wrist with a yank and crunch! Communications were lost now thanks to the larger man. Her wrist was also wracked with pain by his grip. Hopper looked on, mortified.

"What the hell you do that for you gargantuan jackass!?" She begun to flail about angrily attempting to kick at him but only bring yanked further and off his chain finally.

His companion huffed scowling. "Now that's just plain rude, Roadie ain't done nothin to ya!"

"He literally just BROKE my communicator!"

He just rolled his eyes at Hopper. Wasn't long before that toothy grin had returned, a cacophony of giggles soon to follow. "Oh now we can't have you give away our location now Lil ..Hippie was it? It really put a damper on our lucky streak right now."

A resounding sigh came from both Hopper and her captor.

"First of all its Hopper, secondly..I really don't know who you guys are and-" she made an attempt to wriggle from his grip and kick, to no avail. Goddamnit. Had her wrist not been gripped so tightly, she would probably activate her gauntlets right about now...

Curse that tricky tech that was both handy and unfortunately not always at the ready.

The thinner man gasped placing a hand to his chest dramatically, as if hurt by her words. "You don't KNOW? How do you not know the most wanted men across he Australian outback, the most dastardly minds and dangerous criminal-"

" _ **Junkrat."**_

The larger man spoke up in annoyance leaving Junkrat to pout with furrowed brow. "I wasn't even finished yet!"

"Do it later. Sounds like police down there highway."

 _Oh thank god._

"Right right..seems you'll be coming with us then, Hoppah!"

WHAT.

"And WHAT pray tell gives you that bright idea?!"

He just gives a hearty laugh pulling out one of his bombs.

"Unless you're wantin' to try a tussle with old Roadhog here, I could always show ya how explosive these bombs are."

Okay. Fair point.

She would really have loved it kick that damn grin off is face right about now. But that may have to wait as she was hoisted off over the shoulder of Roadhog, Junkrat not too far behind. They were making way to what looked like a large Harley motorcycle with a sidecar attachment.

Without question, Hopper was placed in that sidecar like it was nothing, Junkrat squeezing his way into as well. The bike shook once Roadhog took his spot beginning to rev up the engine that...honestly had a nice deep rattley purr.

Hopper grimaced when an arm was slung about her shoulders, looking over at the grime covered junker who grinned in return. "Looks like you'll be sittin' pretty with me for a while, 'til we get back to our hideout. Was sure Roadie was going to stick ya with him up front." To which only resulted in a low grunt from the hog.

She just groaned, doing her best to play it smart for now and just roll with it, as much as she wanted to shrug off that arm and throw the taller man out of this goddamn sidecar. Watch him tumble and laugh to herself, but promptly being murdered by his partner in crime...probably.

She could totally get away from that situation...totally.

"Not as if I had a choice but hey..." She finally muttered, causing the junker to give a tilt of his head. He pat at her roughly on the shoulder and laughed, pulling her close so they were cheek to cheek. "Awwww lil Hoppah, don't be so grumpy! You're with the best around! We'll take good care of ya!"

She could only imagine how well considering his lack of hygiene. She really tried her best not to judge, gently nudging his side. Please give me breathing room _you are so goddamn stinky._ It only spurred his laughter more. Hopper just groaned, twisting back a bit at the sound of long distance police sirens. Welp, so much for that being her saving grace.

She just settled in, blocking out what conversation the junker beside her was trying to strike up, idly letting eyes wander to the larger man. He was the big, silent type with an intimidating appearance. Seemed usually, not too different than any others she'd seen. She couldn't help but wonder why his ensemble was heavily pig themed.

Guess he liked pigs – that's all that she could gather from it. Kinda cute, she had to admit. Cute and deadly.

"Hoppah!"

She jumped in her seat, bringing her attention back to Junkrat. "Jesus christ, what?"

"I was just askin' how you got your nice legs! They look pretty fancy, can't be cheap. Or you steal em off an omnic or somethin?"

Oh...ah...she didn't realize that he'd been eyeing her omnic prosthetic legs. She curled them a bit together before stretching one slightly with a turn. She looked down at his own. "Oh, these? Got lucky after an accident. My uh...employers were nice enough to sport me with some new legs after an accident I was in."

Junkrat looked to perk up more, curiosity dancing about those wide eyes. "What you do to lose your legs? You explode em off accidently? Get em run ovah? I know I had some issues myself with this ol thing. But! I made it better!" He gave a shake of his peg leg, Hopper letting out a low breath.

"Ah...I'll maybe save that story for another time, yeah? Not really a fun or pretty sort of...mmn.."

A low rumble came from Roadhog, catching Junkrats attention before he looked back to Hopper. He sunk a bit in his spot. Ahh...a sensitive subject. He hadn't meant to hit such a spot.

"No worries, mate, you don't gotta tell if ya don't wanna." He tapped his fingers about his arm, Hopper staring off to the side.

"...but I would love if I could get a closer look at them beauties when we get to the hide-"

"Get anywhere near my legs with those grubby hands and I swear I'll throttle you myself."

So as it stands, Hopper found herself in quite the situation. Despite how desperate she was to pull some stunt and escape mid ride, she couldn't help but be focused on the pain in her wrist…and she hadn't much experience with jumping out of high speed vehicles.

There was only one time…and it was not pretty.

So now she was faced with being an infamous duos captive, lord knows what that would entail. At the very least she found some relief knowing who they were now and how to potentially use that to her advantage later.

For now though…she was being stared at by the two of them. It wasn't long before they'd arrived at this supposed hideout and Hopper and been sat down for questioning. She idly looked between the two of them before speaking up.

"…you just gonna sit there or…" not that she wanted to question what plots they had in store for her, but Junkrat spoke promptly after.

He looked to be scheming…real hard as he looked her over.

"Since we got you now, we have a few questions and ground rules. Gotta make most of keeping you captive. Seemed reeaalll important considerin." might be able to strike a deal with her as bait. A trade perhaps for loot or some nice upgraded tech.

There was a lot going on in that head of his, which only left that grin to curl all the more. An important agent, a spy of sorts, a tracker maybe? Whoever she was…she may be their ticket to all they need.

His companion on the other hand thought otherwise. His arms crossed before his chest looking over Hopper.

Small. Only potentially an issue in terms of fighting, more than anything he saw her as a liability. He wouldn't admit out loud that he agreed there was potential there for their own gain, but last they needed was someone making their operations all the more difficult.

Junkrat did that enough on his own.

Before Hopper could say much else Junkrat pointed a prosthetic finger right in her face.

"Alright sheila, who you work for?"

Hopper pushed the finger out of her face.

"That is unfortunately classified. As much as I would love to tell you…I really cant."

Roadhog gave a grunt. Junkrat furrowed his brow. "And why not? Could always get it out of ya by different means…"

"A waste of time…" Roadhog chimed in. Hopper just quirked a brow at the large man before shirking away at Junkrat close vicinity to her now.

"Ah..well I mean, I cant mostly because its potential breach of my contract. By doing so that leaves me with uh…the possibility of being stuck out on my own. No contact."

Well better late than never to start lying about you and your employers. Maybe shed be able to get on their good side before finding a way to separate from them. Lie out your ass, girl.

Junkrat was still staring.

"…not only that there's a hiiigh possibility that if they learn where I am, they'll find you and it'll be more if an issue than uh…a fruitful solution, yeah? So.."

The agent started to fiddle a bit. Why did he have to BE SO CLOSE? She almost felt claustrophobic.

Actually, it was legitimately making her nervous.

"SO UH – I guess it all depends what you're looking for? I mean..." She cleared her throat. Don't lose your cool girl. Think of something.

Junkrat gave a hum, rubbing at his chin almost exaggeratedly looking Hopper up and down. The way he was looking at her did not make her any more comfortable. She leaned away as best she could until she nearly fell off that chair.

"Look-I have to apologize. I've only been in so many of these situations with brilliant criminals like yourself and...well. I'm rusty. So...I guess what I'm getting at is-maybe we can come to some middle ground? You don't do anything to me, I don't do anything to you, and maybe I can put in a good word for you as...long lost colleagues? I mean...d-don't think I wasn't seeing you eyeing this tech."

Okay. Seemed to be catching their attention. Or at least Junkrat's.

"I mean...sure I could have tried my best to get out of here once you guys gave me an inch but...I'd rather not go a mile into death and destruction, at least for a little while." She tried to give her best grin, hopeful that they'd consider the offer. First chance if she saw it she could get out of this joint.

The Junkers sat, Junkrat tapping his peg leg and Roadhog just idly watching Hopper. It was one thing for Junkrat to be eyeing her as much as he did practically BORING holes into her skull, but...not being able to see the face behind Roadhog's mask, or even a semblance of eyes was...unnerving. He didn't speak up much either, and when he did it sounded like a stance of indifference.

Junkrat sat up in his seat. "Alright sheila, we'll be considering this deal. You're lucky you got what you do, otherwise we might not. Me and the hog will have to discuss it further. You got a pretty good way of wagerin' in all. Now..." The lanky fellow stood from his seat, pacing back and forth before stopping near his companion.

"We got a set of ground rules you'll be followin' while we have you here."

Roadhog sat forward resting on his forearm.

With a flourish of that prosthetic hand, Junkrat begun. "Rule numbah 1, you gotta behave and follow what we tell you. You will be taken care of here in our hideout but that doesn't give you full reign of everything."

Roadhog raised a large finger. "Two, don't even think of escaping unless you want a death sentence."

"I've got all sorts of surprises around here, sheila!"

So chipper about it, wasn't he...she just grimaced.

"Rule numbah three! While we have you here, you gotta make your way in helpin' us score some loot. Not getting off scott free just cuz yer captive here." Wait...how? "-which is why we'll be putting your tech to good use on heists!"

UM.

Even if they were running over any others cockamamie rules they had, Hopper was stuck in her mind thinking of what exactly they were planning on using her for. She was in more than what she thought. Hoo boy.

Hopper just took a deep breath. "Alright. Fair enough. As long as you're fine with giving space I can follow these rules." As screwy as some may be to her, fair or not. Junkrat moved over with a quirky grin. "Good! Glad to have you aboard then! We'll be setting out in the next couple days. Got some good word about a rather rich place we can hit up next! Eehehehe~"

That laugh was going to be the end of her. God give her strength.

After everything was settled the whole group stood, Roadhog making his way off in one direction without a word, Junkrat doing the same until Hopper piped up.

"Ah...not to ask too much but...you guys got a shower? All that travelin' out in the desert got me sweating like a mother." She was to the point of waving out her pits. Junkrat perked looking over his shoulder at her.

"Oh sure. Just over there to the right, can't miss it. Will warn you though, don't take long. Last we need is ol big Hog mad cuz of low water reserves."

Hopper just nodded watching as he made his way out. Must have been with the larger man for some time now. Probably got on his bad side more than once himself but...that was fair. Last she wanted was to be caught up in this and screw it up right off the bat. She would try to keep any thoughts on escaping to the back of her mind. For the time being she had to play captive and follow what they said no matter how ridiculous it might be. The only things she'd deny was them looking at her tech.

That was her own and she was going to fight tooth and nail for it.

One thing Hopper had to be thankful for was showers. It was one of the most relieving luxuries human kind had and she wasn't sure where she would be without them. Even when she had to bath under a waterfall, it still felt refreshing. A renewed sense of self washing away the days dirt and grime. Keeping it as short as she could running through that long, long hair of hers she finished up and made her way out. Her clothes were still a little sticky, but she had to deal since she didn't have any way of washing them immediately.

Donning her casual wear she made her way out, hair up in a towel and prosthetic legs hooked back on, she decided to wander a little through their hideout. At least to the main areas she felt were safer than say, a workshop or potential bedroom. Might as well familiarize herself …

Despite the messy look of this shabby shack, there was an odd bit of charm and a lived in feeling that could only fit those two men. It wasn't overly cluttered, but enough to show they'd really been around and had probably scavenged for a long while. She wondered how much making way to the kitchen to see what their food reserves were like.

Surprise surprise. Probably the worst judge in the world, it looked to be they'd done pretty good for themselves out here, considering the amount of canned foods, baking products and various snacks that lined the cupboards. Even the fridge looked to have plenty to drink with a good stock of water. She bit her lip—would it be too soon to play to her captor's stomachs? She wasn't particularly hungry herself, but a good gesture was always nice, albeit fishy looking depending who you ask.

Before she could consider reaching for a few items Hopper was halted by the sound of heavy footsteps making their way to the kitchen, the gentle jingle echoing through the air. She looked a might silly with the cupboards still open upon looking, yet her eyes looked straight to Roadhog.

Crap.

"What are you doing...?"

Hopper was thin lipped and wide eyed, moving to close the cupboards and step back a bit. It was ridiculous but she couldn't help in feeling like she was being stared at by a wild animal. Having to tred carefully both in her movements and next choice of words.

"Just looking mostly. Curious. Wasn't gonna take anything. Considered maybe making you guys something if you were hungry." Her words were a little shaky, stepping out of the way when Roadhog moved over towards the counters. He gave her a silent look, a low rumble in his throat before looking through the cupboards himself. She kept her hands behind her back, idly watching him.

"...that is a way I can help around here. If you guys don't mind."

"I usually cook. Don't let Junkrat near the kitchen."

That was understandable on so many degrees. She shifted from small foot to small foot.

Roadhog looked to be pondering over that food, she wasn't sure if he was getting a snack or if he was starting up already.

"...do you need any help?"

"Go sit down, metal legs." He muttered in a low tone. Hopper just sighed, not fighting it for now and moving over to the table to take a seat. "Alriiiight...you're call, big guy." Roadhog just snorted in response. She wasn't gonna push it but hey, can't say she didn't try.

This however did leave her fidgety waiting patiently. She wasn't really sure if she could just get up and walk out for a moment before returning when it was done.

"Guess you got exiled from the kitchen too, eh?" Junkrat's voice called out making way to the kitchen. Hopper looked behind her chair and settled back when he came over.

"Seems like it. Offered to help but guessin' he's the head honcho in this regard?" Pointing a finger at Roadhog, Junkrat just snickered plopping down.

"He doesn't like anyone else fussin' about the kitchen, so he does all the cookin' himself. Barely let's me do anything even if I keep tellin' him otherwise." Well duh, idiot. She knew why. She pretty much resonated with the large man in that regard as if that was the only wavelength the two of them had.

They both knew Junkrat was a hot mess.

"Last you need to do is make a mess of the kitchen, for all he knows you'll probably set anything aflame." Junkrat just squinted at her with a small frown. The two of them went on like that for a while.

Roadhog grunted. "That's enough out of the two of you." He'd throw you both out if he felt like it. He not only had one headache, but two to deal with .

Junkrat just shrugged in his chair before idling by, watching Hog move over with the food he'd been making all the while. He couldn't help but look at Hopper curiously, the woman as calm as ever. Most captives weren't like that...

"So how come you ain't scared about all this, eh? You get captured a lot before?" Hopper just rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest. She just shrugged.

"Either I'm desensitized enough by situations like this or my training actually did me some good. I know when and when not to do something stupid and I mean- sure if you guys really wanted to do something bad, you'd have done it by now?" Don't let her calm and cool attitude fool you – of COURSE she was scared. She was plenty nervous about the next few steps from here on out, and whether or not her disappearance would be picked up by her employers. It was all part of the job, unexpected. It didn't deter the scary aspects of it however.

A soft thank you came from her at the last disbursement of food receiving a 'hmm'. Everyone finally settled in to eat their food. Most of what kept her from doing the wrong things was being as observant as she was. The two settled right in on their meals, so of course she followed. She took it slow, poking at the strips of what looked to be steak and soft potatoes, melted butter dancing about the fluffy texture. There was a bowl of rolls but she'd be careful not to get too greedy.

She was more wary over Roadhog than Junkrat.

Dinner was fairly quiet, dishes being picked up and taken to the sink. Between the two men she piped up that she could take care of the load if they have business elsewhere. Surprisingly enough she at least got to do that without much hassle, as much as she had goddamn eyes at staring at her from just about everywhere it felt. Nonetheless, she was being cooperative, that's all that mattered.

Get on their good side.

Now was the matter of where exactly she was gonna be staying for the night. Seemed Junkrat saw the confusion on her face. "You'll be stayin' right there on the couch. S'not great but it'll do for now until we can get you set up with something better."

Set up with something..better? Did you assume she was going to stay here for a vacation? The expression on her face only made him laugh.

"Wot? We're not gonna throw you into some cage or nothin' like that! Least we can do while we keep you here. Can't have you bent out of shape." It was surprising, she had to give him that. A nod in response thanking him, she looked over to the couch.

It obviously had seen better days...but if she was to compare it to anything worse, it was better than laying in that cave. She had a napsack she could fashion over it if need be. So far this wasn't too bad. Unexpected, a little weird, maybe awkward...but not bad.

 _She takes it back, it's actually worse._

By the time evening came Hopper hit the hay early uncertain of what she was going to face tomorrow. Better to bed early than to be thrust into madness at a moment's tired notice. Probably was going to happen anyway but hey, no harm in preparing for the worst.

The unfortunate circumstance however, was that no matter how she tried to rearrange that couch or her items, it was still uncomfortable as HELL. She found herself more kinked than she was last, tossing limbs here and there to the point she fell off the damn thing. Luckily it wasn't too loud or she'd probably be agitating the others in their room.

Sleep to no avail, Hopper sat up and looked around the low lit hideout. It was never easy for her to get to sleep easily. By the looks of it there wasn't any other potential spots she could try, unless she wanted to curl up in the sidecar of the motorcycle. That brought on worrisome thoughts so she pushed it from her mind. A loud huff she stood and popped the kinks out of her body. Looking around again she saw a top level window or...door? Maybe gazing up at the stars would help. ..

Making her way up their quietly, and carefully remembering what Junkrat had said about 'surprises', she looked out the glass windows at the night sky. She was able to see the moon just a ways up, bright as ever can be.

There was a pang in her chest suddenly, resting her forehead against the glass. She'd been cool up to this point, but Hopper couldn't deny that she was going to miss her own bed. Her safe place, seeing the faces of her coworkers and...she had to keep it together.

It wasn't long that she was up there before she returned to the couch and found before her was a slightly larger nest of her nap sack, pillow, blanket and...pillows...and...more blankets? That...was unexpected. She looked about to see if anyone else was awake, with no sign of either of the Junkers. She could only assume they heard her flopping, so they decided to help make it a bit better?

Either way Hopper was going to make use of this nest. She had a big day ahead of her, and after that was...

A heist.

The day prior seemed only a bit of preparation for the Junkers and Hopper and surprisingly they hadn't looked much into what Hopper had. Other than the obvious she mentioned she'd done a couple sneaking missions, intel search and may or may not have some skill into hacking. It wasn't her expertise but in the last resort she had to do so to prevent becoming swiss cheese in heavily armed locations.

Turrets were a fucking bitch.

The place they were heading to however by what Junkrat told Hopper, was a heavily barricaded and locked bank of sorts. Obviously not a local reserve, but apparently it was owned by some big wig who lived just some miles away in the desert lands. None she knew of since that wasn't part of her database, as far as she knew anyway – they had been hoarding quite a bit of their economy hidden out where most wouldn't dare to travel.

Most weren't as dangerous. Or stupid. Or a little mix of the two.

She wasn't entirely sure how this was going to go, but it seemed they wanted her to sneak in to give them the general parameters of the area. See about shutting down any security that she could to make it easier on them to get inside and get out fairly quickly. Hopper questioned why they didn't want to just take an abrupt and obviously explosive resort, to which Roadhog chimed in about subtly. As much as Junkrat ENJOYED making a scene, they actually needed to lay low. They also needed money.

In her mind she knew this was wrong of her to do, but in retrospect if this person was as potentially sleezy, high stakes and narcissistic...it couldn't be that bad of a job, right? Sure it wasn't what she was hired to do in her original line of work. She technically _was_ freelance _,-_

 _Hopper are you seriously trying to rationalize this entire situation as okay? Girl has the sun melted your brain?_

She just shook it off with a grimace, reassuring Junkrat that she was fine when he gave her a rather quizzical look. A couple hours passed...and she found herself in a situation that was quite a tricky one. She wasn't trained to sneak in and break in to places like this—but she had to keep up the cooperative facade until she could either relay a message to her employers, or escape.

Hell she even tried to do so in the middle of hacking a couple of the reserves' networks before being interrupted by the agitating australian's voice. Goddamn he didn't have to SPEAK SO LOUD. She was starting to regret making the suggestion of communicators. Hopper just sighed, making her way through.

Everything had been going to plan with a few tricky moments, but Hopper seemed to be keeping up her end of the bargain. She'd get brownie points as far as the Junkers went and...admittedly she was learning a little more in terms of her skills. Who's to say she couldn't apply it to better things than, oh, you know, breaking and entering into someone's personal bank?

She really hoped this person was as bad as they were or else she'd feel a heaping helping of guilt right about now. There was unfortunately no time for that right now. Her eyes widening when she finished relaying her location to the Junkers, there was a faint humming coming from behind her. Her body tensed, eyes wide as she slowly turned around. Through her orange visor she saw a large quadrupedal robot, pointing it's red LED sensors right at her. It was warming up to shoot what she could only assume was going to be-

CRASH! A second longer and Hopper would have been vaporized, nothing but a splatter left on that metal ground. She was dashing and bouncing as quickly as she could, screaming as she tried to escape it's line of sight. Because of this she was coming over the communicator which alerted the Junkers to plan B.

Completely obliterate any entryways and head to the core!

This place once filled with silence and calm now was being utterly THRASHED by robots, guards, and Junkers alike. Bombs and explosions as far as the eye could see and hardly any survivors lest they ran for their lives with their tails between their legs. It wasn't a problem for either of the men, especially not Junkrat who seemed to have an endless supply of bombs and tricks. Roadhog was a master with knocking heads, tossing and snatching with that hook, cackling as he was causing just enough carnage.

It took some time but they finally made it to the core of the bank reserve where the commotion originate from and Junkrat began to call out to Hopper. She seemed nowhere in sight.

"Hoppah! HEY HOPPAH! WHERE YOU AT?!" Was she taken out? Damn, that would be a shame since she had done so well getting them this far...despite the sudden change of plans but hey, he couldn't complain when he got a hand in on it apart from breaking into the vault.

Once the two rounded the corner they saw the massive robot Hopper had been screaming about, the area around the vault completely and utterly messed up with laser lines, cracks in the ground from it's stomping weight...the two readied themselves to take it on and make way, sure the woman had been taken out. The robot screeched and rattled in a way that was agonizing to the ears, still together despite what shitty condition it looked to be in. That armor was pretty much on it's last limbs yet the thing kept on, targeting the Junkers and readying it's beams for a heavy fire.

Within a flash something came falling from the tall ceiling out of the shadows, a loud scream to follow. Before Roadhog and Junkrat saw a fierce look in the eyes of the familiar tiny woman, now wielding rather LARGE robotic gauntlet that thrust themselves with a near erupting force, the sheer power flying off them as they made impact with the robot's head. Those red lights flickered frantically as it's entire body shuddered. That was the last blow it needed it would seem as the large robot nearly crumbled underneath her.

The Junkers, safe to say, were absolutely gobsmacked.

Hopper stood on the now defeated robot breathing heavily, covered with scuffs, cuts and her own bruises, brushing back her hair with a large gauntlet hand. She looked over at the Junkers with a wheezed attempt at a chuckle.

"...you guys gonna need help with the...the vault?"


	2. Chapter 2: In a Daze

Silence.

There was nothing but complete silence. Any noise was muffled and sounded like distant reverberating dream.

Darkness was all Hopper knew at this point. That is…

Until she felt something warm on her forehead. Something warm and…wet? Feeling was starting to come back throughout her body and reality set in. Hoppers eyes though laden with exhaustion begun to open, blurred vision peering up to a strange silhouette.

Blinking a couple more times she could feel the damp each cloth as it was pressed to her forehead, squinting a bit. Once her vision cleared, those big brown eyes only grew wider.

Sure that she and the Junkers were back at the vault. But that was not the case. Theft surroundings were that of the hideout, as if they'd never left. Her bruises told a different story, as did the large figure over her did.

It was Roadhog.

Hopper blinked a few more times before looking away. She wanted to turn her head but the soreness in her neck prevented her from doing so. What...what happened back at the vault? All she could remember was the flashes of fighting that giant robot and just mere glimpses of their faces before blacking out. She was brought out of her thoughts when Roadhog spoke up.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, soft in his gruff tone.

"Ah? Oh...uh...little sore but ah...okay I guess. Why are we back-"

"OI! ROADIE! Is she awake?! Is our lil hops alright!?" Ah yes, the voice she most definitely missed. Hopper winced at how loud he was being, to which the more obnoxious Junker gained a low groan of disapproval from his larger partner in crime.

"Keep it down."

Junkrat shrunk, slowly edging his way over to the couch to peer down at Hopper. His eyes lit up seeing that she was indeed alright, awake, apart from the few scratches and bruises she'd receive.

Hopper coughed, movingly ever so slowly to sit herself up. Dear god her body screamed in pain, she felt like she'd done more than enough sessions of working out- a soreness you didn't want to be left in and often times...she'd made the mistake.

Sure, it felt like she could have really over done it to her nerves, her muscles, nearly died...again...but hey, who's keeping track right?

"Man it's good to see you alive and kickin'! We were sure you were dead by the time we got to the vault!"

She looked up at Junkrat quirking a brow. "Ah...nah. I've been through worst. Trust me..." A gentle roll of her shoulders before admitting defeat and slumping. Junkrat was bobbing behind the couch at this point.

"T'was a shame too. Seein' as how you had these HUUUGE metal fist things! Downright slammed that stupid robot into submission!" He patted the couch excitedly, eliciting a small laugh from the woman. "IT WAS AWESOME! But then they disappeared..."

Oh.

Right.

She hadn't really explained what else she had on hand. She kept that as her own little secret. Her personal tech. Hopper bit her lip.

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises. But...then again, despite my confidentiality...you didn't really ask as far as my...eugh...qualifications."

Roadhog shifted in his seat, making way to stand and head off towards the kitchen. Junkrat had his attention on Hopper for the most part, quite curious after the big display she made.

"So where exactly did you put those things? I know there's advanced tech and all that, but I'd nevah seen anythin' like that as far as I know!" Hopper did her best to try and alleviate her pain while Junkrat bombarded her with questions. Admittedly it was kind of cute how curious he was.

"Well...I can show you proper next time. Best I can...describe is that my tech is like...able to be broken down into particles and kept on hand until I need them? Tap a button on my arm sleeve things and they materialize? I dunno man it's a lil hard to explain how that works." It was still a mystery to her, and it took her quite a bit to get used to those large things. Granted they were made especially for her, so even when they were out they were light enough for mobility but they packed quite a punch.

That and she had the worst headache imaginable right now.

"Speaking of the vault though...what exactly...ha-" Hopper made a small peep when she was presented with a cup of warm tea and a couple of pills. From Roadhog. She looked up to him and down to the drink before giving a look of relief and thanking him.

The cut was pretty cute too. Wasn't what she expected, but it had the cutest lil filigree design on it with small trotting pigs in pastel pink. She was very thankful for this. Junkrat couldn't help but keep asking her various questions about this and that, but when Roadhog placed a hand on his shoulder he piped down. The giant Junker sat back in his tiny seat.

"The vault had no one else in sight. Got the robot and you out of the way and let Junkrat have at it." Roadhog finally answered getting the conversation back on track. At least it sounded like it finished up smoothly. Hopper took the pills and idly drank the tea while she was caught up.

"Oohohoho yeah, it was really ideal, Hops! Not only that, once I blasted that sucker wide open we were met with QUITE the bouty!" He did a little excited dance just thinking about it. "Gold, jewels, and money as far as the eye can see! It was beautiful~"

"Sounds like you turned quite a profit then. Glad it wasn't all in vain." Had it been otherwise she probably would have had less a tired but contented outlook and more of an angry one topped with adrenaline rush of 'get the fuck out of there'. That probably would have been worse for her and by that point, she would have croaked.

Yeah nah. She was in a serene feeling of exhaustion so any ridiculousness she didn't care about up to this point.

"Oh definitely! And we couldn't have done it without ya, Hops! You proved quite a promising prospect back there! Course would have been nice to have extra hands getting all that back here but- no matter."

Hopper just snickered letting out a relieve sigh, the tea having settled nicely with it's rich aromas and lovely flavors. Quite herbal, tasted a little like jasmine and green tea. Lovely. "Well I mean … hey … can you really blame me though? I saved ya'll the trouble of getting your asses kicked by that robot. Lord knows you're squishier than hell, Rat."

She reached up giving his stomach a poke, Junkrat recoiling back and Roadhog getting a good laugh out of the statement. Junkrat just frowned at his partner looking back to Hopper. "Oh, sure, I guess. But without those legs and those big fists of yours, bet you can't get too far, eh?"

Hopper gave him a flat look. "Even without them I'm a nubbin' of a person who could STILL kick your ass."

"Oh really now? You wan't to back that up, sheila?"

"What if I do?"

Roadhog huffed, pulling the two of them away from each other. "That's enough. You start fighting, both of you will be left out for the night."

Hopper and Junkrat piped right the fuck down. Neither of them wanted that.

Junkrat rubbed the back of his head and huffed, muttering that he was going to head off and work on a couple of his inventions. Spruce up his bombs, traps and the like. Roadhog was about to make his way out as well. Hopper looked up at the large man.

"Ah...hey." She called out softly, to which Roadhog slowly turned to look at her. She extended the cup in his direction, her hand a little shaky.

She gave him a soft appreciative smile. "Thank you for the tea. The meds as well. Good choice too, the jasmine and...yeah." The two stayed there for a moment before he took up the cup gingerly. He was about to make way to the kitchen to set aside for wash, that is, until he heard a rattling behind him.

Hopper looked like a wobbly baby deer in it's first attempts at walking on it's own. She was straining to push off the couch and start walking in what assumed to be the same or similar direction he was headed.

Unfortunately as agile she was, she was also accident prone. Doing her best to go as slow as possible only left her hand to slip on the torn leather couch, launching her forward to hobble awkwardly. She would have fallen had it not been for Roadhog catching her with his free hand.

Man his hands were big.

Hopper peered up at the Junker meeting the empty gaze of his mask. She used his arm as a means to prop herself up, albeit still a little wibbly wobbly.

"You should stay put."

"Yeahh...I'm sure I should...but..."

Roadhog simply tilted his head watching her. She shook like a leaf against his arm, her attempts so desperate to get past the obvious pain she endured only an hour or so earlier. He did not flinch as he did not want her to tumble.

"...I just...I don't like...not being able to move and..." She grunted, feeling a bit about his arm. "...okay it's embarrassing but...I really gotta pee." Hopper whined, hiding her face. She could have just held it until they were busy. Hobbled ever so slowly to the bathroom...but noooooooooo. She had to pee _now._

Roadhog gave no response and only seemed to curl his arm about her so her feet just barely touched the floor. Just barely squeezed her, gently ushering her towards the bathroom before veering off to the kitchen.

Not what she expected at all.

Hopper was confined to the couch for the most part, and if needing to move anywhere she was assisted by either of the Junkers or a cane they just so happened to have lying about in their stash. By the time she got into a bath and tend to her wounds, she'd moved about a margin bit better.

The time she'd gotten out she'd asked the two men if they needed any tending to, seeing as how she was going to have to pay her way somehow while she was here. If they had wounds, she could fix them. The two seemed unphased, mostly dirtied it seemed but hardly wounded despite the various scars or scuffs either of them wore.

The three had their meals and settled in for the evening, the long day certainly bringing quite the spoils and hopefully, a heaping help of brownie points in Hopper showing what she was capable of. Not her preferred way of doing so but hey, if she looked badass enough and by sound of the profit – she did a bang up job.

Hopper had been sifting through her bag for her things, pulling out an old sketchbook she carried with her throughout her missions and flipped through the pages. There wasn't much going on in the hideout, and with what minor entertainments they had she didn't really feel like watching TV, questioning the Junkers or potentially snooping. Sure she wanted to strike up conversation but...she wasn't quite sure where to start. So instead she went about through her things.

With the sketchbook, she decided to take the time to do some studying. Prior to her work with Overwatch she'd been a long time illustrator and gradually developed a job in performance. In her downtime she loved to sketch, design, and study locations. Her job provided plenty of landscapes for her to sketch...so the Junker's hideout would certainly be a fun test. That and if need be well, if she had to, she could use it for later purposes if things went south.

You can't be too careful, okay?

She didn't really mind the two of them even if it had only been a couple days since they snatched her from the desert. They were strange, they were eccentric, perhaps the two were really as mad as some pointed them out to be. Dangerous, obviously – but anymore who wasn't in this world? There was barely a line between the two.

Putting those thoughts aside she'd taken to sketching out the hideout first, the various little knick knacks and junk that lay in the corners and throughout, the rickety looking staircase up to a loft like area as well as the adjacent rooms. The ol Junker bike with it's side car—funnily enough once she stopped there she ended up looking at the two Junkers. There was a realization right then at how opposite and potentially humorous the two of them looked. Scrawny to large, dirty to not so dirty, explosive and...pig themed? It was like they were straight out of a comic book.

They may as well be. Comic characters come to life. CARTOON characters sprung out of 2D into 3D

Okay that honestly made Hopper giggle.

So in that, she decided to study the two of them as well, sketching them out carefully and learning their various shapes and shadows. Hopper hadn't realized how long she'd stayed in her position before stretching and giving a pained groan.

This caught the attention of the Junkers, Junkrat tilting his head. "You alright there, Hops?"

She just nodded, rubbing at her legs with her sketchbook to the side. The lanky man had made his way over and snatched up the book, to which Hopper protested trying to get it back. Arms a flailing Junkrat looked it over in the low lighting.

"Hah! Look Roadie, seems we've got a lil artist on our hands too!" NO. STOP. COME BACK.

Hopper ended up face first in the floor, looking over in a panic.

Junkrat had already made way to the couch plopping down and sharing the sketchbook page. Was not a half bad image if he had to say so himself. Roadhog seemed curious as well, giving a low and thoughtful hum.

"I...just...I mean.." She began to sputter, attempting to stand to get it back but only fumbling a bit, catching herself on the arm of the couch. "I just like to...doodle...on my off time and..."

"Well this is spectacular! Don't think we evah had anyone draw us before! Least...unlike those weird wanted posters and all.." They never got their beautiful faces right. It was a downright shame honestly. Hopper reached as best as she could for the sketchbook, to no avail being met with Junkrat's knee as he peruses her sketches further.

Animal studies, conceptual designs, landscapes, there was all sorts of things in here! Even cutesy lil doodles from fantasy creatures to animals such as kittens, piglets, penguins. Hopper just wanted her sketchbook back. Please for the love of god she was red as a beet.

Roadhog made an approving noise at the little piglet though.

"Just...give me back...my..."

"Hm? Oh, sorry. Were you wanting this back?" He was pushing back against Roadhog, purposefully keeping himself away from her with a mischievous grin.

"Yes. Give me my sketchbook. Please." She was ready to tackle him at this point. This little shit was not giving in so easily.

Roadhog was also not taking this shit.

Before the two of them could get into a scuffle, he snatched the book out of Junkrat's hands, shoved him off the couch, then held it over for Hopper to take. She just nodded in thanks before holding it close to her person. Junkrat just groaned on the floor.

Now that she had her sketchbook back in her possession, hopper decided to be build and take junkrats spot on the couch.

To the junkers disdain he merely glared up at her,while she took to watching TV. Vice grip on Er book and legs curlews so as not to invade Roadhog's personal space. She didn't feel like she could lounge about as she to pleased, but teasing the smaller junker was enough that she figured she wasn't to get into too much trouble.

Assorted play fighting aside, the three finally turned in for the night. It was not an easy venture for Hopper however, as she was struck with an energy that kept her wide awake.

Damn it all. After the heist fiasco she was ready to pass the fuck out and forget things for a while. She still experienced the weakness topped with an agonizing soreness that would come and go, but for the most part the meds shed been taking seemed to numb all of that.

The agent did realize that at some point soon she was going to have to get in contact with the agency. But how? Her communicator was crushed to all disrepair, left on the side of the road in pieces, and as far as she knew she didn't really have any back ups.

Or did she?

Checking her person as well as anything she had in her pack, Hopper had no luck in that regard. Goddamnit, why didn't she consider an option B? An extra just in case? WHY DIDN'T THEY? Okay, maybe it wasn't her job's fault...but seriously. This was driving her nuts. She was going to have to do something risky.

She was going to have to scower the hideout for anything she could use to jimmy rig a transmission system. She'd macgyver'd enough things in her lifetime that she could probably do it out of loads of junk. Not like they lived in trash, seemingly lucky they liked to collect what tech and extra parts they could find. The Junkers were asleep anyway, and if she was quiet enough they probably would suspect a thing...

Okay...

Taking the time to inspect the hideout, Hopper found herself with various knick knacks that could potentially build a small radio of sorts, but by looking a little further...there was a radio! It was a small handheld one with a strap that was travelers size. Perfect! All it would take is to jimmy rig and catch the proper signal and she was sure a message could go through! Finicky and probably one way for the most part, but anything was possible at this point.

She was willing to give it a try while she had the chance.

About an hour passed Hopper gazed happily upon her handiwork, placing the earpiece in and gently adjusting her makeshift microphone. She'd sat through some static, listening as carefully as she could until...

"He...hello? Anyone hear me? Agent Hopper. I cannot currently talk long, at the very least hope you can hear me. I've been put in a rather complicated situation with captors and..." Heavy static, grimacing, she adjusted the radio.

"I really hope you can hear me. Last location is the desert...ah...midway between Dorado and-"

"What are you doin?"

Hopper immediately yanked the wires hanging about herself and nearly screeched, flying off of the couch. Peering up slowly she was greeted by the sleepy eyes of Junkrat. Her heart nearly shot out of her chest, and by the looks of it- her contraption wasn't an emergency signal anymore.

Why the hell was he up?

Hopper slowly scrambled, tossing away the excess wires but still had the radio in her hand. "I...ah...geez man you scared me. I just ah...I was having trouble sleeping and.." She took a moment for a breath, flopping back on the couch.

"I couldn't sleep and...I couldn't find my mp3 player so...guess I snooped a bit. Found this radio." Junkrat had plopped down at this point near her, watching curiously. She continued on. "...wasn't gonna swipe it but...sorry I took it now I guess. Figured a little bit of music might help me sleep."

He waved his hand at her dismissively. "Ehh, wouldn't do ya any good. That thing is broken unfortunately. Has been for a while, haven't gotten around to fixin' it yet is all." Oh...uh...well guess she ended up fixing it then. No wonder it took a bit for her to get through...she did her best to feign ignorance on her current situation and what her actual plans were.

"Figures, eh? That's okay. I'll probably just stay up until I feel too tired to focus or something."

"Happens a lot?"

"Hm? Oh ah, only on occasion. Head gets a buzzin' and sometimes I can't stop it, ya know?"

Junkrat gave a curt nod.

"Know that all too well, sheila. I've gone nights at a time with little sleep. Course most of the time I'm busy working on my various inventions and all that." It was surprising how calm he was right now. Here she was ready to hear that constant excitement he usually had in his voice, as though wound too tight, and yet here he was rather chill.

Color Hopper intrigued...and feeling a little bad at first impressions. He really didn't seem that bad. Sure he made her feel awkward for the short time they spent together, but something about him didn't strike her as nasty.

Well, he could do for a BATH maybe. That was about it.

Hopper set the radio aside curling her legs up to her chest. "Don't suppose you got any remedies to help get to sleep eh?" She gave a curt crooked smile at the Junker, who returned it with a soft laugh.

"Weelllll...don't know bout you but I usually work. Sometimes that work can get me in trouble if I'm not too careful. Keeps me busy. Hmmm..." He took to rubbing his jaw thoughtfully, sitting for a few minutes tapping his mouth from time to time. Think reaaaaaal hard, Junkrat.

He was...such a dork.

Then he snapped his fingers.

"Hey! How bout we do this. Was thinkin' bout your doodles earlier. Got a real eye for design. Think you could help me sketch up some good concepts for some of my stuff, eh?" He was facing her now leaning into the couch. Hopper tapped her feet a bit.

Admittedly the compliment was nice, unsure if she would go for it...but mayhaps it'd give her some brownie points and...admittedly she actually liked designing tech, and technical drawings gave her good practice. She bit her lip.

"Oooor..." Junkrat started again, his expression turning to some semblance of a ...smoulder? Hopper quirked a brow. He slowly leaned in, that grin growing all the wider.

"I could be your model and you could draw more beautiful pictures of me. The whole shebang, how bout that?"

Hopper's expression was a strained one, indeterminate as to whether she found it funny or if she was really, REALLY unsure if she wanted his input on possible ideas. If she...jesus christ. Stop...stop wiggling your eyebrows like that. She ended up pushing his face away slowly and hung her head.

"I am not drawing you like one of my french girls, Junkrat. We ain't even at that level of intimacy for me to even BEGIN feeling like drawing all that you embody."

"Oh...so it's gonna take some intimacy then, huh?" His expression only got worse, even with his face planted into that hand.

"...THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT."

Junkrat couldn't stifle the laughter that stirred from him, purposefully reaching out to wrap her up in his arms, to which Hopper stiffened like that of a cat protesting the very idea. She did end up smacking him away, leaving a sore spot on his face. He ended up laughing even with a wince.

"Ahhh I'm-heeheh...I'm just kiddin' ya! No need to be so stiff as a board, darl. Not gonna do something you don't wanna do. Though..." He flexed and posed beside her. "I'd like to think I'm a rather handsome specimen~"

Hopper said nothing. With a slow blink she just stood up and wandered off.

"I'm going to bunk with Roadhog. You are just way too awake right now."

"Oh come on!"

She did not, in fact, bunk with Roadhog.


End file.
